the last stand
by sashawriter
Summary: the master hand is taking control of the world. can mario form a resistance that is strong enough to stop him?
1. united we stand

The last stand  
  
Mario formed the smash brothers as a stand against the master hand. The master hand and his army of wire frames where consuming the world. The United States where falling to the master hands power and something had to be done. All the members had some reason to join. Doctor Mario had joined because master hand had incinerated his lab after he helped fight off a group of wire frames that where attacking a military base.  
  
Luigi, Peach and yoshi had helped Mario get the group started and had all paid dearly for it. Yoshis Island is now a very important island fortress after the wire Frames imprisoned all the yoshis on the island. Peach's castle was one of the few strong holds they had but attacks upon it where almost daily at this point. It would be only a matter of time before it was captured as well.  
  
Bowser joined the master hand but the master hand brutally betrayed him and turned his whole army against him. Bowser was lucky to be alive.  
  
The Kongs where innocent in the whole thing until the master hand began using there jungle as a resource and began cutting down trees at an alarming rate. When the Kongs fought back all where imprisoned except for donkey Kong who managed to escape.  
  
Captain falcon was actually hired to kill the master hand for a bounty but before he even had a chance to try, the master destroyed his car and his ship. Those two things where his life and they where all he had.  
  
Ganondorf felt threatened by the new warlord and formed a large army of undead soldiers to combat him. But even his army wasn't enough alone so he reluctantly joined to add more power to his army.  
  
Falco and Fox joined after the great fox was destroyed. The cornerian army instantly rebuilt it but this time with more weapons and armor. It was a better ship even if it wasn't as pretty. The new name was the great defender and the star Fox team put aside there duties as mercenaries, persuaded the cornerian fleet to help and set off to put an end to Master hands reign.  
  
Ness's home town of onett hadn't even stood a chance as the wire frames ripped right trough the town killing every one but ness who escaped and joined the group to get revenge on the master hand.  
  
The ice climbers had played a key role in stopping mining operations in Alaska and where now being hunted by the master Hand. They had joined the group mostly for their own protection.  
  
Kirby Joined simply for the fear that the master hands grasp would soon reach pop star but also for a sense that it was the right thing to do.  
  
Samus nearly died in a battle she helped fight in. but she eventually made a recovery. The close shave had been a wake up call and realizing that she needed help joined the resistance as well.  
  
Zelda had no choice. Her kingdom was probably the most under attack and if she didn't join all hope for her would be lost.  
  
Link followed suit with Zelda as he was the greatest warrior hyrule had ever seen but he decided that one of him would not be enough. He used his orcarina to go back in time and find his younger self. He managed to bring his younger self to the present by creating a disruption in the space-time- continuum. Now that there was two of him, he joined. The both of him.  
  
Pikachu's trainer ash had been killed in the siege against kanto. This lose was to much for pikachu and he knew he must get revenge my joining the alliance he tried to convince other pokemon but none of them would join except for a brave little jigglypuff and a cocky little pichu. The three of them set off to join as well.  
  
Mewtwo, being the power hungry pokemon he is was threatened by the new opponent and actually fought the Master Hand himself. After actually losing he knew he must join, as his power was needed.  
  
Mr. game and watch was Marios idea. Since he lived inside a watch Mario was sure the master hand would not have heard of him which meant he was capable of devastating surprise attacks. Using state-of-the-art technology they where able to turn him into a solid object, even if he was flat. Mario was convinced that having him on there side would be a huge advantage.  
  
Marth and roys kingdom in Japan had been conquered. In fact the whole country had been conquered. Having no where else to go they decided to join the resistance in hopes of returning the country to its former glory.  
  
And so the team was formed and they all knew that they where the worlds last hope. If they fell eventually the master Hand would become the sole power in the universe. There chance of success where low but coming together under one banner was there last hope, and if it didn't work nothing would. 


	2. the liberation of DK isle

Back at HQ the smashers discussed what the first action should be.  
  
Mario: I think the best course of action will be to stop operations in jungle japes.  
  
The others muttered in agreement.  
  
Mario: then what are we waiting for? Lets go!  
  
Samus: whoa wait, you mean where just going to go? Don't we need some help?  
  
Mario: I don't see what help we need.  
  
Link: they will be all over us. And it wont be long before they send in reinforcements. They have a large naval fleet just of DK isle. Well be destroyed.  
  
Fox: no we wont. Cause we also Have the Great defender and two cornerian battle ships just outside including a huge fleet out in space. You guys can stop the operations on the island while we keep the fleet at bay.  
  
Mario: sounds like a plan. Lets go!  
  
Several minutes later the smashers where on board the great defender on there way to the waters off DK isle. This would be there first military strike as a team. Two frigates escorted the mighty ship each loaded with arwing fighter ships. Peach, Zelda, pichu and jigglypuff where staying on board to help slippy and peppy man the many different guns that where on board the ship. While Fox and Falco would be engaging enemy fighters in there arwings. The rest would parachute off the back off the great fox so that they landed about a half a mile away from the bulk of the enemy forces.  
  
Fox: okay guys where here get ready to jump in about 60 seconds.  
  
The great defender flew over a thick area of jungle.  
  
Fox: jump now!  
  
All the smashers jumped one after another each with his or her own parachute except for Mr. game and watch, Kirby and Mewtwo who said they didn't need one.  
  
Meanwhile the ships positioned themselves in within striking range of the huge naval fleet that was guarding the island. Fox and falco quickly ran to their ships and jumped in side.  
  
Fox: ready to rock and roll Falco?  
  
Falco: you got it.  
  
Fox: got your victory dance?  
  
Falco: I got it right here.  
  
Falco gave Fox the thumbs up as the cockpit of there arwings closed in on them. There was no turning back now. The engines came to life and shot flames out the back. The ships began moving positioning themselves to face the Hanger door. Then they hit the acceleration and the ships shot out of the defender to join the other fighters that where already in position.  
  
Back on the defender Slippy and peppy where running over with the others how to man the guns one last time. They all chose a different weapon they wanted to man and took aim.  
  
The arwings formed a huge pattern in the air waiting for the call to attack. Down below the ships aimed their guns and readied their fighters to combat them.  
  
The other smashers opened their chutes except for Kirby and mewtwo who continued to fall. Mr. Game and watch apparently always had a parachute although the others didn't know how it worked considering that it was flat. They approached the ground and as they where about to hit mewtwo levitated at the last minute to stop himself and Kirby floated at the last minute. The smashers touched down in a clearing softly.  
  
Mario: okay lets go.  
  
Fox looked to make sure the others where ready and then gave the command.  
  
Fox: okay fire your bombs at the bridge and engage at will.  
  
The arwings shot towards the fleet and fired their missiles at the ships. The bombs hit the ships destroying a few and damaging several but there was a lot left to go. When the bombs hit, the arwings broke formation as the enemy fleet unleashed their ships. There were a lot more enemy fighters then arwings but that didn't worry Fox. The enemy ships where a lot smaller and had very weak shields, in fact fox could destroy one in two or three hits. They had pretty average laser fire but they where very fast. Considering the numbers this should be a good dogfight.  
  
Fox weaved in and out of the ships and locked onto one he aimed and fired blowing the ship to pieces.  
  
Fox: yeehaa!  
  
Zelda sat in the large chair clutching the controls in her arms. There was a small window in front of her that allowed her to see the gun she was firing. Whatever weapon she was manning was fat and short. She took aim at one of the battleships and fired the gun. A large laser blast shot out of the gun and sped toward the ship, destroying one of the anti missile turrets.  
  
Zelda: well that was easy.  
  
She looked at the radar in front of her it was swarming with dots fighting each other. Then she saw a small button. It read secondary weapons. Out of curiosity she pressed the button. The gun in front of her contracted the gun barrels and out of the top came two large cylinder shaped things. She fired the gun but this time a missile came out of one of the cylinders and followed an enemy ship. She watched the shipped try and evade it but it eventually caught up and the ship was blown to bits. She pressed the button again and this time two little gun turrets popped up and began firing machine gun bullets by themselves.  
  
Slippy: return to normal fire Zelda those machine guns don't stop for arwings.  
  
Meanwhile falco chased another ship by the defender on his way past he was abruptly hit by machine gun fire for some reason but it didn't do much damage. He continued to chase his opponent in circles around the defender. Two ships came up from behind him. He lost them by doing a loop around one of the wings but he had lost sight of the one he had been chasing. The ship he had lost landed on the back of the great defender. The cockpit opened and out stepped an elite wire frame. Elite wire frames where the most skilled of the master hands army and where hard to kill. They where the only wire frames that wore state of the art armor. The wire frame was clad in black armor and held a large blaster. He began walking toward the hanger of the defender.  
  
Back on the island the rest of group had made their way trough the thick jungle by the help of donkey Kong who knew the easiest route. Now the only thing that separated them and a large army of wire frames was a couple of bushes.  
  
Mario: okay, Captain Falcon where going to rush them and I want you to sneak around the back and get control of that helicopter.  
  
Capitan Falcon: you got it.  
  
Mario: okay. Ready, go!  
  
The smashers jumped out of the bushes catching the enemy off guard. They scrambled for their gun as the smashers lunged at them. Link saw one reaching for his gun and hurled his boomerang at it making it drop the gun. He grabbed it and shot the wire frame then used it to unleash a steady stream of gunfire. Samus stood on top of a jeep and let off heat seeking missiles that sent the wire frames flying. The unexpecting wire frames went down easily. Then a huge helicopter rose up from the ground and captain falcon sat smiling from the cockpit.  
  
Mario: okay everyone on board.  
  
The smashers filed onto the helicopter.  
  
Mario: okay captain take us to the resource collection center!  
  
The helicopter sped towards a large building near the edge of the forest. When they got there they fired missiles upon the building blowing it to pieces.  
  
Mario: okay now destroy the transports near the shore.  
  
They turned around to face the water where several transport where waiting. The helicopter used the last of its missiles to damage the ships.  
  
Mario: now touch down we have company.  
  
The helicopter landed in front of a group of wire frame soldiers. The smashers got out and intercepted the army. Mewtwo tossed the wire frames aside with a simple flick of his hand. Mario preferred to get his hands dirty; he was in the thick of battle punching aside wire frames as he went.  
  
Back up in the air a lot of the fleet was down but the naval ships where not giving up and where barraging the space frigates with cannon fire.  
  
Falco: ugh they better hurry up down there where not going to last like this there's just to many of them.  
  
Fox: they'll do fine. Hey what's that?  
  
He was making a sweep around the backside of the defender when he saw a huge elite soldier on the back. Fox landed in front of the wire frame blocking his way into the ship. He pulled out his blaster and jumped out of the cockpit. This was not an ideal situation to be in. Fox was now standing between an elite wire frame and where the elite wire frame wanted to go not to mention he 1000 feet in the air in the middle of a huge battle. If a ship fired upon him or if the elite made him lose his balance he might fall off which, needless to say, would not be a good thing. The elite fired and fox dodged to the right. He stumbled and fell off the back, just barely managing to hold on. The elite walked toward him as he dangled with one hand above the ocean below. Falco saw the situation and hovered his craft about ten feet below fox. Fox let go and dropped onto Falcos cockpit. Falco slowly rose up so that he was eye to eye with the elite. Falco fired his lasers but the elite jumped high in the air and landed on the arwing with fox. Fox threw a kick at it but the elite grabbed his foot and began spinning him in a circle. Falco made the arwing lurch, which made the elite, lose its balance both the elite and Fox began falling towards the ocean. Fox and the elite struggled in midair. Fox punched him hard and the elite punched back. They moved closer to shore as the ground rapidly came closer. They where about to hit and Fox was sure he was about to die. He closed his eyes and braced for impact.. But it didn't come. He opened one eye mewtwo was standing in front of him levitating fox with one hand. Behind him there was a battle between them and the wire frames.  
  
Mewtwo: how nice of you to drop in.  
  
He set him down lightly. Fox looked behind him and saw the dead wire frame elite. Fox called his ship down from on top of the defender. His arwing landed slowly in front of him and he hopped back in. he raised his trusty arwing and took aim at the wire frames. He fired blowing most of them to pieces. Then he flew away to rejoin the fight in the sky.  
  
Mario: yes now all we have to do is rescue the prisoners at the jail and where home free.  
  
Ganondorf broke down the gate of the compound and samus took out the guard towers. Several wire frames approached but they where no match for the smashers. They all ran inside the building and destroyed the cells freeing all the animals including the Kongs. They lead the Kongs back trough the jungle and towards the shore, which was there rendezvous point.  
  
Up in the sky the fleet aimed all there fire power on one of the battle frigates. The ship exploded in the sky with amazing force. The burning ship fell towards the ocean.  
  
Mario: smashers to defender. We are ready for evacuation over.  
  
Peppy: well be down there in a second Mario.  
  
The defender turned around and began lowering towards the ocean. It landed and opened a ramp on the underside. The smashers swam inside, and the defender headed home, followed by the battle frigate, Falco, Fox and the rest of the arwing flight group.  
  
On there way back Falco and Fox landed on the back of the ship.  
  
Mario: I think it was a success.  
  
Fox: there was to many deaths for such a minor operation.  
  
Link: ha! You thought that was bad. Wait until we do some major operations. Then you'll see death.  
  
The defender and the frigate sailed off into the distance. 


	3. Ganondorfs army

At HQ the smashers where celebrating there victory. Fox sat in the corner. He was very shaken by his near death experience. He had had near death experiences before but something about this shook him badly and that scared him because it wasn't like him to get shaken.  
  
Mario was thinking of what course of action they should take next. He had to be careful because the master Hand was on to them now. He figured that he should Fight off the wire frames at Zelda's castle and destroy the place where they where being created. The best course of action he decided would be to use the so-called army that Ganondorf had been boasting about.  
  
Mario: Kirby! I need you to run an errand go find Gonondorf. He should be at his castle right now; he said he wasn't a very social type. Anyways tell him that we need to use his army, oh and, get a look at this army he's talking about, he says it's big but he could just be boasting.  
  
Kirby: sure thing. Be back in a second.  
  
He walked out side and jumped onto his warp star. He shot out into the sky and headed towards ganondorfs castle. Gaondorfs castle was situated in midair and had a very intimidating look to it. As Kirby flew towards he looked down and gasped. Below him was an incredibly huge army of anything you wouldn't want to meet in a dark alley. There where redeads, octorocks and like likes. As he flew he accidentally flew into a large swarm of keese.  
  
Kirby: ack gross get off!  
  
Ganondorf had really managed in creating a hideous army. There was a small lake nearby covered in strange creatures. There was a stable in front of the castle that had a group of evil looking black horses with red eyes. Skeletons stumbled around aimlessly while Poes floated trough the air. Yes it seemed that Ganondorfs monstrosities would always be loyal to him. Kirby sailed trough an open window into a long hall that was lit with only a few dimly lit candles giving it a depressing and creepy look. Up on the higher levels creepy organ music sounded faintly making the whole place feel that much creepier. Kirby slowly walked down the outrageously large hall. As he walked he saw paintings of people {and things} he had never seen before. At the end of the hall stood two huge suits of golden armor each holding a large shiny axe and each on either side of the hall.  
  
Kirby: wow.  
  
He touched one on the arm and much to Kirby's horror both the statues sprang to life. With out warning they took their axes and began throwing huge sweeping swings. The nimble Kirby backfliped and twirled, desperately avoiding the large axes. Kirby ran away from the suits of armor without looking back until he was all the way at the end of the hall. He looked back and saw the suits walking very slowly towards him. He had time because they where about in the middle of the hall. He ran full speed at them until he was in striking range. They hurled a huge swing horizontally but Kirby jumped and floated above the heads. They spun around but Kirby was to fast he ran to the other side of the hall and ran inside the door they where guarding. He was now in a room that led to some sort of spiral stairs. The where several stalfos in this room. The stalfos ran at Kirby who smashed them as they came with his mallet. When they where all dead there bones began floating to form themselves again. Kirby ran up the stairs with the stalfos in pursuit. As he got near the door a Poe floated trough it. It seemed just as surprised to see him, as he was it. The Poe swung its lantern at Kirby but Kirby ate the Poe. Kirby turned into basically a Poe with Kirby's face. Kirby-Poe floated trough the wall. He was now facing a very long set of straight stairs. Kirby spit out the Poe and ran up the stairs. At the top to his left was a door that leads to an outdoor archway. Kirby when out onto the arch and looked to his left to see Ganondorfs huge army again, this time he was just a little higher. To his right was a huge stain glass window that showed ganondorf hunched over an organ. Kirby looked straight ahead and saw redeads heading towards him.  
  
Kirby: enough of this!  
  
He floated towards the window and smashed trough it. The organ music stopped as the alarmed Ganondorf saw Kirby. He looked rather mad.  
  
Ganondorf: what are you doing here and why did you come crashing trough my window while I was playing my organ, to celebrate victory?!  
  
Kirby: that's victory music?  
  
Ganondorf: what are you doing here and why did you destroy my window?  
  
Kirby didn't answer at first he was staring at the huge room. Up on the rafters hung hundreds of keese. The only thing in the room was the enormous organ. Behind the organ and up some small steps was a veil that Kirby assumed was his bedroom.  
  
Ganondorf: well?  
  
Kirby: well I destroyed your window because all your little friends tried to kill me!  
  
Gaondorf: I knew there was a reason I had them.  
  
Kirby: and the reason I came was because Mario wants to know if he can use your army for the next military strike he does.  
  
Ganondorf: of course that's why its there isn't it! Now get out!  
  
Kirby: happily!  
  
He sucked up a nearby keese, which sported him bat wings and flew out the shattered window.  
  
When he got back to HQ he told Mario everything about what ganondorf had made.  
  
Kirby: but I don't see why his troops wont attack us out on the battlefield. I don't trust him.  
  
Mario: it will work. Let me sleep on it. Well move out tomorrow. 


	4. the battle for hyrule: part one

The group awoke bright and early to prepare for the next big battle that would occur today. Link walked around the room collecting his various items.  
  
Link: okay I got my sword, my shield, my bow, my boomerang, my hooks hot. what else do I need? Oh right I need to go get some arrows.  
  
Young Link: right here.  
  
He had just entered Links room and thrown a quiver full of arrows onto the bed.  
  
Young link: do you trust this guy? I mean being your archrival and all.  
  
Link: no, I don't, but I don't see what other choice we have. His army is reportedly massive, and its troops are hard to kill.  
  
Mario: everyone! There is a new plan, where still using ganondorfs army but that's not all! The zoras, the gorons, the dekus and what remains of the guerudos Are going to be there as well.  
  
Link: you see, my younger self, now where going to win.  
  
The smashers went outside into the brisk morning air and held hands and link began playing a beautiful tune on his ocarina. When he was done all the smashers teleported to the temple of time. Now a days, the temple looked like a bomb shelter, Citizens where being herded inside its walls for protection. Some of the windows where cracked and broken, and there where holes in the roof.  
  
Mario: come on!  
  
The smashers ran outside and saw hylian soldiers running everywhere. Some of the soldiers where getting ready to hold the door shut, others, where manning catapults that had been set up, some, where getting on some last minute horses.  
  
Mario: come on lets get onto the battlefield before they close the door.  
  
The smashers ran outside and joined the battlefield. Outside, there was a huge, and I mean huge, army of creatures, people, things and horrors that had ever been together under one flag.  
  
Link: wow.  
  
Nobody had predicted the size of this army and now that it had gathered they where sure they would win the fight. The smashers began making there way towards the front line. On their way they encountered the various creatures that they would be fighting alongside. The gorons wore gauntlets with spikes on them, as well as spikes on the backs. They where equipped with battle-axes as well. The zoras had boomerang fins and light armor. The dekus had shields, deku nuts and wooden spears. Ganondorfs army was disgusting, even ganondorf couldn't help but groan as he passed some of them. The smashers where in the front line along with some gurudos and hylian soldiers. Young Link took out his ocarina and played Eponas song. From over the hill came Epona, Links personal horse.  
  
Link: you ride her, mini me, you need her more.  
  
Young link: yep, thanks.  
  
He jumped up onto Epona and readied himself to charge the enemy. The army of hyrule waited in silence, the enemy would appear over the hill at any moment. Suddenly there was an elite wire frame on top of the hill. It let out a war cry and behind it came charging the enemy. The wire frames came charging down the hill, not afraid of the size of the army. Young link, with out order, charged the wire frames first.  
  
Mario: wait no!  
  
But young link and Epona charged right in to the mob and disappeared inside a cloud of wire frames.  
  
Link: get off him you scum bags!  
  
Link ran faster then anyone knew he could towards young link and Epona. He jumped into the fray and started hacking and slashing his way trough the wire frames.  
  
Mario: attack!  
  
The whole army charged the enemy wire frames. The armies hit each other with a clash of mettle and war cries. Link fought his way to where young link was. Young link was on the ground, his only protection being Epona who was kicking and flailing with its front feet, to ward of enemies. That was the way link had trained his horse, to protect the innocent before its self. Link reached for himself but was pulled back by his collar by an elite. Link was thrown to the ground but got up quickly and stabbed the elite in the back, killing it. He pulled out his sword and picked up young link, and then he ran for the protection of the castle. He ran trough the friendly soldiers until he reached the town walls.  
  
Link: are you insane? That was by far one of the stupidest things i've ever seen someone do!  
  
Young link: don't forget, it was you that did it.  
  
Link was silent as he considered the truth in this.  
  
Link: stay here. I'll be back.  
  
He ran inside the gates, which had not yet closed because infiltration was not imenent and ran up to the side of the wall. He took out his bow and shot a wire frame in the neck. He fired again and shot one off its horse.  
  
Meanwhile ganondorfs army seemed faithful enough. Mario watched in disgust as a redead began eating the flesh of a dead wire frame. Mario nearly threw up at the horribly grizzly sight.  
  
The catapults along the wall loaded themselves with huge stones. They fired the stones onto the wire frames, crushing several.  
  
Young link got up and walked up the wall. From here he was able to see the entire battle. He watched as a hylian soldier was killed at the hands of an elite. He watched as mewtwo made wire frames fly from their horses with the snap of his fingers. But he saw something that nobody else seemed to see. Far in the distance near the borders of the koriki forest, there was what seemed to be a group of people heading into the forest, or where they.. Wire frames!  
  
Young link: THERE IN THE FOREST! THE WIRE FRAMES ARE IN THE FOREST!  
  
All heads turned for a moment to see the wire frames entering the forest.  
  
Mario: there in the river to.  
  
Samus: and the mountain.  
  
And now it hit them. They suddenly realized what the wire frames intentions where. They lured all the armies of hyrule to one area and then attacked the defenseless cities. Suddenly the army of hyrule found itself quite out numbered as the gorons, gerudos, zoras and dekus ran as fast as they could towards there cities. Now all that was left to defend the castle was hyrulian soldiers and the undead army. The battle would now take a hopeless turn of events. Link sliced his way trough the wire frames.  
  
Mario: pull back into the castle!  
  
All but the bravest pulled back into the castle. Those who decided to stay out where sure to meet their deaths. As most of the soldiers filed in the doors slowly began closing. Zelda was in front of the gates and was about to go in when she noticed that link was still fighting.  
  
Zelda: link come on!  
  
But he ignored her and kept fighting. She was grabbed from behind by the soldiers and forced into the castle.  
  
Zelda: no! Link! He's out there!  
  
She struggled and kicked as the doors began coming to a close.  
  
Zelda: put me down! Wait! No! Link! Links out there!  
  
But the doors came to a close with a thud.  
  
Zelda: NO! Link!  
  
She began crying as she was put down. Link was to tired to keep fighting. He was surrounded in all directions by wire frame elites. They closed in leaving link no escape. He looked and saw that he was near the walls.  
  
Link: come on! Bring it on!  
  
The wire frames lunged at link but he whipped out his hook shot, fired and pulled himself up.  
  
Link: Ha! Suckers!  
  
He climbed over the wall and touched down gently. Now all they had to do was hold off the thousands of soldiers invading them.  
  
Mario: oh boy. Heres where it gets good.  
  
He said this because the enemy now had ladders, catapults and a battering ram. Archers lined up along the wall and fired volley after volley of arrows. The ladders began rising up towards the wall. Link threw one of his bombs at one shattering it to pieces and raining flaming pieces of wood on the wire frames. The wire frames crawled up the ladders and began fighting the soldiers on the wall. Ganondorf punched one and it fell of the wall and landed in the crowd. Suddenly the battering ram began breaking down the gate.  
  
Mario: hold back the gate!  
  
The soldiers pushed on the gate, holding it back with all their strength.  
  
Link: we can't let them get trough!  
  
He said as he cut a wire frame in three pieces with one blow. The catapults launched flaming stones over the city walls, igniting some houses. The battering ram poked a hole in the gate, then another, and then the wood began to crack and groan until. wham! The gate was thrown open sending soldiers flying. The wire frames charged inside the city and began killing any that stood in their path. Marth and Roy fought back killing wire frames left and right. But there was just too many. It wasn't that the smashers couldn't kill them it was that there where to many to kill.  
  
Mario: everyone! In the temple of time!  
  
The remaining soldiers rushed inside the building. Now all hope of saving the city was lost, the undead army had not been enough and all other alleys had abandoned them.  
  
Captain Falcon: where dead.  
  
Mario: there's got to be a way to win this, isn't there anybody else that can help us?  
  
Zelda was weeping for the loss of link, she was sure he was dead.  
  
Young link: I have an idea!  
  
Mario: what.  
  
Young link: a few others and me will warp to the various cities aid and they'll come here and continue fighting. If they catch them off guard we might win!  
  
Mario: it might work.  
  
Marth: lets do it!  
  
Ness: yeah lets show them!  
  
And so the plan was young link and link could take two groups of fighters to the different locations with there ocarinas, help them, then take the armies back to hyrule castle to keep up the fight, while the rest held back the wire frames that where trying to get inside the temple.  
  
This battle to be continued. 


End file.
